The First Date
by Kiss Queen Love Kiss
Summary: Snoopy's story about Red Baron interrupting him and Fifi's first date. Feel free to review and criticize! (Please?)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Snoopy, Charlie Brown's dog, wanted to write a story and had no ideas. One day, he saw Red Baron, and that's when he got an idea. He would write a story about Fifi and Snoopy's first date and how it all went wrong thanks to Red Baron.**

 **This is the story of how that happened.**


	2. RED BARON RETURNS!

Snoopy started his plane.

It was midnight, and today was his first date with Fifi. They agreed to meet at the Eiffel Tower in Paris because it was a romantic place to be. Snoopy dressed up in a tuxedo and brought roses along as a sign of love. It wouldn't be long before take off.

Woodstock, his assistant, landed on his shoulder. Snoopy smiled back and patted him on the back. He promised to call Woodstock if anything went wrong, which it probably wouldn't. Woodstock smiled back and flew off into the night, with Snoopy going the other way to Paris.

* * *

Fifi was waiting at the top of the Eiffel Tower beside her plane when she heard a plane engine. Looking up, she could see Snoopy, on his house-plane, flying toward her. He seemed to be wearing a tuxedo and had red roses with him. She waved to Snoopy to show him where she was. Snoopy waved back and flew down. As he was flying down, he could see a red plane go faster than he was. It looked an awful lot like Red Baron.

No. It was Red Baron.

Panicked, Snoopy sped up the plane to save Fifi from Red Baron. But he didn't make it in time. Red baron's plane had more fuel than his did, so he got to Fifi first.

Snoopy watched Fifi scream as Red Baron carried her away. He could his fist curl up as he swore to himself to get Fifi back.


	3. What am I going to do?

For the rest of the evening, Snoopy tried to get his plane started. It had fallen after Snoopy tried to get it started so he could get Fifi back. The reason it fell was because it was low on fuel. And there was no place where he could get fuel for his plane.

He howled at the moon, and whimpered. It had been hours since Fifi was kidnapped, and he hadn't even tried to go out and save her. Snoopy sat at their table and cried. What was he going to do?

That's when it clicked. Before he'd left, he told Woodstock to come if anything went wrong. Something did go wrong, and it was Red Baron.

That's when Snoopy knew he had to get help if he ever wanted Fifi back, and it had to be now. Quickly, he ran to his plane and pulled out a walkie-talkie. He dialed to Woodstock. For half an hour, he waited. Then Woodstock picked up and Snoopy told him the entire story.


	4. Escape

In the morning, Snoopy and Woodstock fixed the plane and took off. As Snoopy soared the skies, he scanned the unknown below for Red Baron. On the rooftop of a townhouse, he could see a red plane with white flags painted on it. Snoopy dove in to see if it was Red Baron and sure enough, it was.

So our brave hero flew down and landed on the rooftop, with a hope of finding Fifi. As he searched the place, he couldn't help but feel that someone was sneaking up on him. When he turned around, he saw the Red Baron's pilot, wearing a Nazi uniform and with a wrench in hand. Snoopy, ready to attack, ran toward the perpetrator and pounced, only to be hit by with a monkey wrench.

* * *

When Snoopy woke up, he found himself tied up with someone. It was completely dark, and the air felt musty and warm, so he could tell he was inside, but in which specific building?

He heard squirming, and it sounded awfully familiar. With a start, he realized it was Fifi. She was sitting next to him, with duct tape over her mouth. Snoopy barked to let her know he was there because he had no duct tape. Fifi sighed in relief to let him know she was grateful. She inched closer to him and rubbed her fur against his. Snoopy smiled at the fact that he and Fifi were together.

Their happiness was cut short, however, and Snoopy remembered that he and Fifi needed to get out of here. Quickly, he tore off the rope that had him bond and freed himself. Then he ripped off Fifi's ropes and duct tape. Sooner or later, they'd have to get out of here. Snoopy tip toed to one of the walls and put his paw on it to feel for a door. Fifi went to the opposite wall and did the same. Soon, Fifi felt a door and slowly opened it to make sure the coast was clear. Luckily for them, it was.

She yelped, and Snoopy ran to her. They hurried out and managed to get to the roof, where Snoopy's plane was waiting for them. They climbed on and soared into the night, thinking it was all over.

But, alas, it wasn't.


	5. DOGNAPPED!

Fifi was driving the plane while Snoopy was watching for Red Baron and his minions. As he looked down, he could hear something behind him. He turned and saw Red Baron trailing after them. Snoopy yelped in panic and signaled to Fifi to go faster. She nodded and turned it up. But as expected, Red Baron was too fast for them.

Out of lack of a better idea, Snoopy signaled a plan to Fifi, and then turned around and stood up to face Red Baron. He bared his teeth and growled. he lowered his goggles onto his eyes and pounced, ready to take control of the plane. He successfully landed on the wing of the plane and hung off, trying to climb up. Red Baron tilted to the side a bit, then regained balance. Snoopy managed to climb up and get in the cockpit, where he saw a monkey wrench. But how would he get it if he could be seen by Red Baron's pilot?

Suddenly, it came to him: he would knock out Red Baron's pilot first, then take control. He wanted to knock him out with the monkey wrench, but he couldn't if it meant being seen. Slowly, he crept up and

Fell to the back and knocked himself out.

Fifi watched and barked in horror as she watched Red Baron take away her beloved.


	6. The Plan

Fifi landed on the platform as the sun rose, turning the sky shades of pink and blue, casting a shadow over the house. She got off the plane and saw Woodstock flying toward her, worried. Fifi looked at Woodstock and sighed. Woodstock sighed back, knowing the sigh said everything he needed to know.

* * *

Woodstock worked on the plane as Fifi snored. At first, neither of them knew what to do about Snoopy being dognapped. But then Fifi suggested that the plane be upgraded to make it work even better so they could save Snoopy from Red Baron. Woodstock liked the idea and began working on the plane. He'd been working on it for twenty two hours at this point and while Fifi did help, she eventually got so tired that she fell asleep as soon as they reached the twenty one hour mark.

Woodstock was also kind of tired, but he'd worked for longer hours without having to stop, so he could handle it. As he worked, he couldn't help but wonder if it would be best to get his assistant crew of avians and bring them along in case Fifi needed their help. They helped Snoopy before when he had to save Fifi, so why not help Fifi save Snoopy?

He thought about it for so long that when he finally got tired enough to sleep, and he went to his bed, he couldn't sleep because the thought kept him up.

* * *

 **Yes, I actually did see the suggestion about the wedding thing from one of the reviewers. I was already planning to do one at some point or another. I don't know when, though.**


	7. Saved!

Fifi and Woodstock got up early the next day and boarded the plane. Woodstock took his avian crew with him as Fifi started the plane and began flying it. All of them flew behind her as they were flying to Paris.

* * *

One of the members of Woodstock's avian crew spotted Red Baron down below as Fifi searched for an airport where they could get gas. She signaled to them to go down and try to save Snoopy. Once they saved him, they would have to destroy Red Baron for good. Woodstock watched Fifi land nearby an airport as the avian crew landed next to Red Baron, where Snoopy was tied upside down and wiggling in desperation. Checking to make sure no one was there, Woodstock ordered the crew to untie Snoopy. After double checking, he started helping them.

As soon as Snoopy was free, one member of the crew threw in a makeshift bomb that was supposed to explode in less than a minute so they could delay Red Baron's return.

If he ever did return. Which he did, but that's a whole other story.

* * *

Fifi jumped in joy as she saw Snoopy and the avian crew in their plane, returning. She held out her arms as soon as they landed so she could hug him. Snoopy smiled eagerly and ran to her as Fifi held her arms out. They embraced each other so tightly that it made Woodstock feel sick to see it. Everyone was happy and they all lived happily ever after.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Wait! There's a little bonus I have at the end for you guys. It features Snoopy and another Peanuts character as its guest star.**


	8. Surprise! Bonus!

"You stupid beagle!" Lucy yelled as she dumped Snoopy's story on the ground. "Dogs can't fly." Snoopy picked up his typewriter and hurled it at her. Lucy ducked.

It was July, and it was five in the evening. The sun was shining and birds were flying everywhere. It was gorgeous, just the sight of it itself. It was the perfect day to ask Lucy to read someone's story.

"Why did you have to write a love story?" Lucy groaned.

Snoopy widened his eyes in surprise. Didn't Lucy like love stories?

"Fine," she said, throwing her hands up. "I don't like love stories anymore." The look on her face said something else altogether. And Snoopy made that very clear.

She folded her arms across her chest. "You don't believe a therapist?" Snoopy nodded, wanting to know the real reason why she didn't like love stories anymore.

For about an hour, Snoopy couldn't convince Lucy to tell him the real reason why she didn't like his love story. Then she finally gave in.

"YOU WANNA KNOW THE REAL REASON?" she yelled. Snoopy nodded. "I LOVE SCHROEDER!"

Lucy cupped her hands over her mouth in shock at what she just said. Even Snoopy couldn't help but keep his jaw open in surprise.

"Did anybody hear that?" she whispered to him. He shook his head.

"Good. Because they better not." Lucy sat on a bench on the Browns' patio. Snoopy hopped off his doghouse and trotted over to Lucy. He sat down next to her.

"Have you ever heard of a therapist that could use a therapist to help them fell better?" Lucy asked. Snoopy shook his head.

"I thought so." Lucy sighed. "I told Schroeder off when he told me he loved me even though I love him. I'd be lucky if he still loves me." She looked down. Snoopy sighed. He went to Schroeder's house yesterday to try and get him to read his story. When Schroeder learned it was about love, he refused. Apparently, he was still in love with Lucy. He hadn't gotten over her.

What was he going to do to help them both talk to each other?

That's when it occurred to him.


End file.
